


Cabin by the stream

by Smarieh



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, post S1, pre S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smarieh/pseuds/Smarieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsie is Mary Millican's daughter who lives deep in the mountains of western America. When Niska discovers a letter that George Millican wrote to her before he died about his wife's daughter and how she would keep them safe, does she follow through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, tell me if I get Leo's personality wrong!

One

I pant as I bring the last bucket of water from Strong Current stream back to my cabin. I fill the water tank and hook the bucket on the side of the opaque container. This will hold the water I need for the next few days. I look at my watch and sigh in content. It's not even 1:30 yet, which means there is plenty of time to check the traps and everything else I need to do for every day off the grid living.

Well, not technically off the grid. Using my late mother’s jeep, every month I drive the two hours to the nearest town and restock on supplies. I stay for two days to make sure I have absolutely everything I need. Sometimes I go to the little internet cafe and check in with the world. I rarely talk to anyone there.

I've been alone for a very long time. My mother was Mary Millican, the late wife of George Millican, who raised me as his own for as long as he could. I lived with him for three years and seven months before they both decided it was dangerous for me to live with them. I was nine when that happened. I’m now eighteen.

I always check my email and physical mail for any contact from George. Our line of communication stopped two weeks ago. I have to wait two more weeks before I can check anything. I know that there are still people out there who want to find out about David Elster's work by any means necessary. I know Elster succeeded in something more than regular synths. My parents were talking late one night and I overheard what was said. They looked horrified when they saw me standing in the kitchen doorway. For that reason alone, they sent me here.

At first, I lived with a relative of my mother’s who taught me what I know now. I called her Aunt Cara. Before she died, she left me a sum of money to pick a spot in the Montana woods and settle down with a cabin of my own. She was killed when I was fourteen.

I grab the tough canvas bag that I call the game bag, it's only purpose to hold the animals that have been caught in my traps that I have in the area. This alone takes an hour and a half. I come home with a few rabbits and other small animals. I skin the animals by early afternoon and cook some of the rabbit with some vegetables and broth.

After lunch, I store the rest of the meat in the root cellar and check on the solar panels on the roof. The rest of the day goes by smoothly and by the time dinner rolls around I'm tired from the day's work.

I trudge into the cabin, leave my boots by the door, and shuffle up the stairs to my room. I fall asleep before my head is on the pillow.

Niska's POV

As we all open our eyes in the Saint Mary Magdalene church, I feel something in my grey pea coat pocket that I had noticed before. I turn away from the others and quickly take it out. It is from George to me. I scan over the words and my mouth opens and then sets into a firm line.

I wait for Beatrice to leave and show the others.

"I didn't see any pictures and he didn't mention this supposed daughter of his. What if it is a trick?" Leo says after I share the information.

"He didn't harm you, either of you. Even his synth covered for you. Niska, he took a bullet for you. Didn't he also say that he would do anything to help you?" Mia adds.

"Well he's dead now. How are we even going to get to the location? We don't have passports and Hobbs will be scanning everywhere for us," I tell her.

We all turn to Leo, who has spaced out on us, he is thinking hard on this.

"Let's go in two days. That will give us plenty of time to figure out passports and ways to get out of the country undetected," he announces.

Mia and Max nod.

I shake my head, "I want to go my own way." 

I hand Mia the letter with the information in it. Three hugs and I'm gone, off to a new place. I hope they survive.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this story rolling shall we?

I always remember what my parents told me, about staying out of sight and to not attract attention to myself, but I have to check my mail. Two days later I make a bag for the day and jump in the jeep.

The only thing that connects me to the outside world is the radio that is set up in the kitchen, which I listen to music, information on the weather, and on occasion local news. For my seventeenth birthday George allowed me to set up a landline in the cabin. I wrote down my number in a letter several months ago.

Even though my mother left me money and George sent money every month, I bring in canned food or other items that I can sell. I don't want to have to rely solely on other people. I've done just fine for four years. I've faced four winters and a bear that was eating a trapped rabbit last fall.

As I drive to town, I think about the last letter George sent me. He wrote that Odi had an accident at the grocery store and how he was forced to have a new synth by the name Vera, which he calls Tugboat. I grip the steering wheel as I try to control my emotions when the sudden thought occurs to me; I forgot what his voice sounds like.

I grit my teeth as a few tears roll down my cheeks. I pull over on the side of the lonely road and cry for a few minutes before composing myself and continuing my journey. It's cooler than it usually is in July. So cool that I pull my fleece pullover on as I park the jeep and walk to the post office.

In this small town, everybody knows everybody. Which alarmed me since I spot three new people walking around town. Two men and a woman. I shake off my racing heartbeat that these people are out to get me, and continue to check my mail.

I all but run to the internet cafe and log on. I bite my lip and search George Millican. As I read the reports, I stand up so fast the chair tips over and rush to the bathroom with tears in my eyes. Someone knocks on the door several minutes later and I open it. It's the woman that I saw earlier. She steps in and closes the door.

I look around for something to defend myself with when she speaks.

"You don't need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Mia."

I look at her for a few seconds before speaking, "I'm Elsie."

She smiles, "Hello Elsie. I'm sorry to hear about your father's death. I heard he was a good man."

I eye her warily, "Who do you think my father is?"

"He was George Millican. He left us this letter saying that we would be safe with you." She reaches into her pocket and I tense up.

She pulls out the letter and hands it to me. In the letter George explains who I am, where I am, and how to contact me.

"There is another one addressed to you." She gives me the other letter which is still in its envelope.

'Dear Elsie,

The people that have this letter are good people. They are like you, they are being hunted by the same people we were worried about. You have to protect them for the sake of humankind. I know you don't trust outsiders, but trust my word. They will need internet connection and at least three persona chargers. I am so proud of what you have accomplished on your own. I love you.'

Another tear slips out as I carefully put the letter in my pocket.

"Where are the other two, Mia?" I ask her in a small voice.

"They are waiting outside in the cafe. Are you ready to meet them?" She asks me.

I nod and we both exit the bathroom. She guides me to the table they are sitting at.

"This is Max and Leo." She introduces them to me.

Max is dark skinned, clean shaven, warm eyes and an equally warm smile as he greets me. Leo is the opposite; black scruffy hair with the start of a beard and shocking blue eyes that hold no trust or warmth as he mutters a hello.

"Well, I guess I need to get food for three more people." I say.

"Only one person. I will explain later." Leo tells me in such a quiet voice I almost didn't hear it.

I nod slowly and they follow me to the grocery store.

"I didn't bring a lot of money with me, I wasn't expecting to bring home guests." I tell the trio as they follow me around the store.

I push the cart as my mind is racing with meal plans.

"Coffee or tea?" I ask.

"Tea." Leo answers.

I grab a box of earl grey and place it in the cart.

"I only come in to town once a month, but I will come in twice seeing there is another person to feed." I say to myself.

"What else would you like to eat?" I ask him.

He shrugs and I sigh. I pick up items and he either shakes or nods his head. I manage to buy everything including the persona chargers and Max helps me load it into the jeep. It's four in the afternoon as we leave town. It will be dinner when we get home.

I make small talk with Mia, who sits in the front with me. Leo and Max sit in the back. Sometimes Max chimes in or asks me questions. Leo stares out the window. We pull up in front of the cabin and I turn off the jeep. I unlock the front door and turn on the lights. The air conditioning kicks on a few minutes after the lights are on. All of the electricity is powered by the either the solar panels on the roof or by water power, which is hooked up to a generator that connects things that need a lot of energy to work like the washer and dryer, the fridge, and the stove.

The only heat in the house is the big fireplace that makes up a portion of the wall that separates the kitchen and the living room. The second floor is open, so if you leave a room upstairs, you can see down into the living room. In the winter I change my cotton sheets and light weight comforter for thick flannel sheets and a heavy comforter with a large quilt on top.

I store most of the groceries in the fridge and put on a pot of boiling water. I sit in my leather recliner in the living room

"Explain why there is only one other person to feed." I tell Leo.

He huffs, "Because Mia and Max aren't human. My father was David Elster and I'm his son."

As he explains their story to me, the water is boiling and I put in the pasta. I get a small pot and make some tea. The smell of meat wafts through the house.

Mia sets the table for four. We eat in relative silence.

"Why did they send you here?" Leo asks.

"Same reason you are on the move. When George left the program, he was paranoid that they would come for him and his family. They didn't know about me so they sent me to live with one of my mother's relatives. She taught me everything I know and died soon after. I built this cabin and have been living here for four years, almost five." I explain to the three.

Mia looks at me and rests her hand on my arm. My face grows warm at the first physical contact I've had in years. Flashbacks rise to the surface as I remember on sad nights, Aunt Cara would lull me back to sleep by running her fingers through my hair. My eyes almost flutter shut in yearning for that again. I snap out of it and I pile a load of spaghetti on my fork and shove it in my mouth to avoid talking. Leo pushes his food around on his plate.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" I ask, rather harshly.

His eyes widen and then glare at me, "No, I'm not hungry."

I stab a piece of meat harder than I should have, chew it, and stand up.

"I'll put it in the fridge for now." I grumble.

I grab his plate and get out a container. I either eat the food I make or make a lot that will last me a week. I gather his glass and begin to wash the plates, forks, knives, and glasses. It's almost nine now.

"Leo, let me show you were you are sleeping."

He follows me up the stairs and into the first room. Before Aunt Cara died, we drew up a plan for the cabin that she was supposed to live in with me, that is why I have the extra bed room.

He sets his bag by the foot of the bed and goes back downstairs. I follow him and bid everyone good night. Mia and Max sit in chairs by power outlets to charge. Leo sets up his laptop at the kitchen table.

I go back upstairs and take a shower before bed. Since Mia touched my arm, I can't get all the recent memories of physical contact out of my head. I leave a window open in my bedroom and lock the door before falling asleep with a mind full of ghosts.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first full day at the cabin

The next morning I'm up before the sun is. I go downstairs and start the electric kettle to make some tea. I go back upstairs and change into clothes for the day. When I go back downstairs I see Mia and Max are up.

"Good morning, Elsie." Max greets me with a smile.

I smile back and prepare my mug. I get out an extra one for Leo. I'm not sure when he will wake up, so I don't start on breakfast. I take out the mason jar that I made yesterday before I went into town. It has black berries, brown sugar, and oatmeal in it. I pour it into a pan and turn the stove on.

I pour my tea and take a seat at the table. Mac and Mia sit at the table as well.

"What are we doing today?" Max asks.

"After breakfast I can make a list of things to do. I bet we can get it all done before lunch. Usually it is only me here, so it takes me the entire day to get them done." I say.

"Anything you ask, we will do. After all, you are hiding us from the world, and you are in danger because of us." Mia admits.

I grimly set down my half empty mug, "I've been in danger since I was five years old."

"Elsie, the last home we were in, they found us. They came in with guns and took us. They were going to kill us." Mia stresses to me.

I nod, "Then I better eat breakfast fast and get that list going."

The sun is up by the time I'm washing the pot that the oatmeal was heated up in. It was good as always. I hear steps and see Leo at the base of the stairs looking at me. He is dressed in jeans and a navy sweater.

"I can reheat the water if you want tea." I say to him.

He nods and goes to his laptop.

"Mia and Max are helping me with chores around the cabin. I expect you to pitch in as well." I say as the water boils.

He looks up at me, "What chores?"

"First thing today is washing everyone's clothes. There is a laundry basket in your room. If you will put all your clothes in it and bring it down that would be great." I pour the water into his mug and let the tea steep.

He grumbles and goes upstairs. I smile to myself. As he brings down his load of laundry he asks me what is next.

"When is the last time you had a shower?" I ask.

He turns on his heel and goes up to take a shower. I call to him where he can find the extra shampoo and towels.

"Alright! While Leo takes a shower, let's go outside and say hello to the ladies." I announce.

"The ladies?" Max says with raised eyebrows.

I nod, "I have four chickens in a coop. I have to bring them fresh water daily and collect the eggs they produce. The ladies usually lay in the late morning so we can collect the eggs after lunch and put them in the fridge."

Max and Mia smile and follow me out to the coop. The four hens cluck happily when they see me and rush to the gate. I hold four blue berries and toss one to each of them. I watch my head as I enter the coop and take the water can outside. After getting the water can I relic the gate. I dump it a few feet away.

As I am refilling the water from the main water tank, I tell Max and Mia the next chore.

"See how low the water is?" I point to the water level, which is too low for my liking.

"That means we have to get more water. Since today is laundry day and Leo has taken a shower, we have to fill up the water tank even though I filled it a few days ago. Which means going up and down the slope several times. I've marked on the side of the tank how much water will last how many days. Now I have to double that. I think I have some extra buckets in the cellar." I inform them as we turn to face Strong Current.

"To get the water to near the top, it will take ten buckets from all four of us."

They nod.

Max says, "I'm sure Leo will help."

"Let's go inside and tell him then." Mia proposes.

I nod and the two follow me back into the house. Leo is sitting at his laptop with wet hair, which is beginning to shape back into the curls that he has when his hair is dry. He looks so cute. I shake my head at the sudden thought.

"Come on, Leo. Time to help." I say as I grab my baseball cap from the hook by the side door.

"What am I doing?" He asks, sounding annoyed.

"Helping fill up the water tank. This is a group effort. Mia and Max are helping and they aren't even using the water. If they weren't, we would have double the work load. After we finish this, Mia will help with lunch as a reward for finishing the outside chores for the day."

He follows me outside and I hand him one of the three buckets I was able to find in the root cellar. Under the sun it's hard work, but it beats the cold winter when the slope can be icy.

"Even though the slope itself is stable, I have created a safe path down to the shore line and back. We will have to walk single file. I've marked the path with rocks on either side." I say as I start down the hill.

They follow me silently as the sound of rushing water gets louder as we get closer. I crouch down slowly and fill up my bucket carefully. I wait until everyone has filled their bucket and we climb the hill.

To make sure that not a drop is wasted I get out the big metal funnel. With the extra height, I strain on my tip toes to get the bucket up. I feel someone behind me and see slender hands raise the bucket and tip it so the water goes in.

"Thanks." I mutter to Mia with a blush on my face.

Once again, Mia initiated physical contact. I busy myself with going back down the hill to get more water.

By the time we are finished, Leo and I have built up a sweat.

"Mia, would you be so kind to prepare lunch?" I ask as we stand on the deck to catch our breath.

She nods, "Of course Elsie."

I smile at her briefly and go inside. My recliner would be too sticky as I carefully turn the air conditioning up. Leo plops down behind his laptop again. I go over to him.

"What. More chores?" He snaps at me.

"Leo, be nice." Mia says as she begins to fix food.

Taken back by his snappy mood, but quickly hiding it by crossing my arms, I speak.

"All I was going say was that you did a good job out there and yes we have more chores but they are inside chores and we will have an hours break before we start." I spit at him.

I yank the side door open.

"Where are you going?" Max asks.

"I will be back. I have to take care of some things outside. Don't worry Leo you won't have to help. I can manage on my own." I sneer at him with a cold glare.

"Good! I wouldn't want to help anyways." He snaps back.

I throw one more glare at him and shut the door with more force than necessary. I stride with anger over to the coop and start to clean out the old hay to replace with fresh hay. I stomp to the nests and find six eggs. I get the small basket and start to put them in carefully. As I walk out of the fenced in area, the basket catches on something and falls to the ground. All the eggs are broken and I kick the wooden post out of anger.

I fume as I ignore the blooming pain in my toes and walk back to the house.

"Where did you go?" Max asks.

"To get the eggs." I say through gritted teeth as I lean over the sink and stare out at the wilderness.

"Where are they?" He asks so innocently.

"I was stupid and dropped the basket. The eggs are all broken and useless because I was still angry." I grip the edge of the sink as my hands tremble.

"That's okay, Elsie, there will be more eggs tomorrow." He mends with an optimistic voice.

That calms me down some.

"I'm going to go lay down in my room. I have a headache." I say to no one and rush up to my room.

A few minutes after I'm laying on my side looking out the window, I hear a knock. I hear the door open.

"Mia sent me up to tell you that lunch is ready. Also, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier." Leo says quietly.

I don't turn over, "We were hot and exhausted and impatient. I forgive you. Do you forgive me for my behavior? As the host, I shouldn't lash out at my guests."

"Yeah. Come on." He tells me.

"In a minute I will come down." I promise him.

He closes the door behind him. I huff and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. I'm sure that wasn't a sincere apology, I bet Mia made him do it. I shake my head of accusations and walk down stairs with a grumbling stomach at the aroma of food.

"Smells amazing. What is it?" I ask Mia as she sits down beside Leo.

"Found some beef in the fridge along with vegetables and wrapped them up in pie crust." Mia says humbly.

My stomach grumbles even louder when I take the first bite. I quickly chase it down with water as I burn my tongue. I wait a few minutes for the food to cool down and have to pace myself from not wolfing it down. 

After lunch I tell them in a quiet voice that I can handle the rest of the chores for the day. Max insists to help me and Mia agrees. Leo doesn't say anything as he takes his plate to the sink. A wait until he is done and wash my plate and silverware off. 

"Thank you Mia, it was amazing." I praise her. 

She smiles and nods, "What are the inside chores?"

"Well first I'm going to put all of Leo's clean laundry in a basket and put it in his room. Second I'm going to wash your guys' clothes with mine since I don't have a lot of laundry to do anyways. After that I'll clean both bathrooms and do the last load of laundry which will be Leo's sheets." I tell the two conscious synths.

"What's wrong with my sheets?" Leo asks.

I barely catch the hurt in his voice, but it is there.

I fumble, "A good host makes sure that her guests have fresh clean sheets for their bed. It's not like you stink or anything. Or at least, not now."

I feel my cheeks go warm under his intense stare. I mumble under my breath about laundry and walk away. I want to crawl in a hole when I hear both Mia and Max laugh. I hunch my shoulders as I rush upstairs with slightly hurt feelings.

No one is here to defend me, and I'm sure they didn't mean to laugh that loud... 

I shake my head and grab the square basket from Leo's room and stuff his clothes in it. I retreat back up the stairs like a dog with it's tail tucked between it's legs.

"Elsie, would you like help with cleaning the bathrooms?" Mia calls up to me as I set the basket down on the floor and strip the bed of its quilts, sheets, and pillowcases.

"Sure. You can do the down stairs bathroom and I will do the up stairs one." I answer back down to her in the hallway as she stands in the living room looking up at me.

I stand in front of Leo as he types on his laptop. He notices me in front of him and raises his eyebrows in question.

"Could Max and Mia borrow some clothes while I wash theirs? I didn't want to sift through your laundry." I trail off.

He nods and goes upstairs. After a few minutes he comes back down with pants, shirts, and underwear. Mia changes first and then Max. I take their clothes and toss them in the washer before getting my own dirty clothes and starting the second to last load.

I gather the cleaning supplies and take the next two minutes to inform Mia of my routine I do in the bath room. Shake the rug out, wipe down all the surfaces, clean the toilet, and sweep the floor. I get the rug from the upstairs bathroom and hang it out on the deck beside the downstairs one.

After we cleaned the bathrooms, I rotate the laundry and close the lid on the final load of the day, which were the sheets on Leo's bed. I go into the kitchen and sit next to Leo with a cookbook, flipping to the dinner recipes. 

"Leo could you help decide what we should eat for dinner tonight?" I ask him gently as his typing doesn't slow in speed.

He nods and slows his typing down. He leans closer to me and scans over the recipes with me. I can feel the heat from his body and I'm suddenly aware of how close our faces are. I fight the blush on my face and focus on possible dinner options.

"Pasta sounds good." Leo comments.

I nod and scan over the recipe that he has pointed out. I look over at him and smile. He stares back at me and I see a hint of pink on his scruffy cheeks as he too realizes how close we are. My eyes widen at the awkwardness and I stand up, accidentally brushing noses. 

I squeak in surprise at the sudden contact and back peddle away from him. He puts up a mask and grumbles with hunched shoulders and dives into his laptop again.

For my distraction, I check all three locations for food; the fridge, the pantry, and the cellar. I come back with the things I need for cheesy pesto chicken pasta. I triumphed in finding the big bag of bow tie pasta all the way in the back of the pantry. 

As I move around the cabin, I ask Mia to turn on the radio. It's my jazz station that I often listen to when I'm cooking. I smile and hum as I prepare the food. The evening sunlight pours in rich and a vibrant orange that makes me feel safe. 

I feel Leo's eyes on me, but I pretend not to notice. Dinner is quiet yet comfortable. After dinner Max helps me with getting Leo's bed made up. Mia checks in and nags Leo about doing his laundry. As soon as it's dusk I go up for the night and sleep to the end of a very good day.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip into town, part one

Over the next few weeks we all adapt and get used to each others routines and behaviors. Max usually takes care of the ladies everyday, Mia helps with cooking and checking the traps, and Leo helps with meal plans and inside chores, and I keep the water tank full.

Today is the trip of going to town to get more supplies. Mia and Max stay behind to hold down the fort, so to speak, and take care of everything while Leo and I spend two days in town gathering what we need. 

Leo throws his pack in the back of the jeep and hops in the front. 

"Ready?" I ask him as the jeep hums to life.

He nods and I start on the gravel road that will take us to the light grey paved road. I flip on some music as we start our two hour journey.

"Excited to go to town?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

He nods again, rejecting the small talk idea. So I drive in silence until we get to town. I go over the places we are hitting up today. It's September, almost November, and the temperature is already in the fifties and forties. On some days it's in the high thirties. I take out a large amount of money for the things we need on our list.

Extra flannel sheets for Leo's room, winter clothes for everyone, extra heating lamps and bulbs for the ladies, and food that will be in recipes, more color contact lenses, cleaning supplies, milk to freeze later, tea, and many other things.

The week before Leo helped me pick out recipes I can make in large quantities that will last us a few weeks. I park the jeep at the post office and check my mail. 

"Leo, do you know this address?" I ask him quietly as I stare at the envelope.

I witness the first full fledged smile Leo Elster has ever made as he comprehends who the sender was. 

"I can't wait to get home and show this to Max and Mia." He says giddily. 

I smile a warm smile back at him as we exit the post office and go to the small outlet mall for most of the things. The heating lamps, contacts, food and drinks, and cleaning supplies will be at the grocery store. I saved the grocery store for last because some of the things we will buy can't wait to sit over night.

In the jeep again, we drive around the small central park and take a left on the road where the outlet mall is. I hand Leo a copy of the list and our hands brush. I clear my throat as we hurry from the cold into the first store which will have the flannel sheets and the winter clothes. 

"Two long sleeved shirts, three sweaters, one jacket, five pairs of pants, two pairs of thermal long underwear, a couple packs of long socks, one pair of boots, two pairs of gloves, one hat, and one scarf." Leo reads off.

Mia and I came up with the clothing list. Basing what I have for winter, this is almost the exact same, but I have another pair of snow boots than what the list says. 

We split up in the store as I hunt for Mia's clothing as well as the flannel sheets for Leo's bed. Leo meets up with me as I'm looking at the different types and colors of flannel sheets they offer.

"Can I help you guys find anything today?" A saleswoman asks us.

"What would you recommend brand wise for flannel sheets?" I ask her.

She looks at the both of us, shopping carts full of things, and assumes, "New house?"

I grin sheepishly, adapting to her story, "Yeah, moved in a few months ago."

Leo stares at the different options, not talking to the lady.

"Have you lived out in this part of the states before?" She asks.

I nod, "Just trying to prepare this one."

She smiles a sly grin, "Even with him in bed, this brand should keep you two snug as bugs in a rug."

I blush at her assumption and take the package she is holding. Dark grey, queen size flannel sheets with a fitted sheet, flat sheet, and two pillowcases. Plus a really great marked down price.

I give her a tight smile and she walks away. I glance at Leo and see a blush on his cheeks.

"Well she was nosey." He grumbles as we check out at the front.

"She was just trying to make small talk like a regular person." I offer as we load the bags into the back of the jeep.

I took out the back seat for more room, plus we didn't need the extra seating with the two of us. We take a quick lunch break and Leo changes into a new maroon sweater. When I see him, curly hair ruffled like he just rolled out of bed with those serious eyes, the word cozy comes to mind. The next thing is what the woman said and I can imagine cuddling with him on winter mornings clad in only his sweater with his arm around my waist--

I shake my head as he sits down and I gulp my water before paying and leaving to go to the next shop. We drive to the other side of town to pick up extra heating lamps, bulbs, feed, and fencing since hungry predators will do anything to get a meal.

Leo loads up the jeep with the items for the ladies to survive this winter and we check in to the motel. Next stop: dinner at the town's small diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to stretch the town trip into two chapters because of what is coming up in the next chapter. I promise things escalate between Leo and Elsie in the next chapter :)


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for angst feelings in this one...

The sun is setting as we walk into the diner. Leo follows me in as the bell hanging on the door chimes softly, announcing our arrival. The ancient juke box in the corner by the door leading to the kitchen gently floats old jazz music.

The soft glow of the lights lining the ceiling of the narrow yet long diner makes me feel cozy. My stomach grumbles as I smell the food cooking in the back. We take a seat a couple of booths away from the door. The iconic white and red leather has multiple cracks of age.

A waitress comes by with menus and gives us a few minutes to look over the selection. Leo decides on a burger with fries and I get the chicken strips. As we wait for our food, I distract myself by folding the paper wrapping that came on the straw in my fingers. 

Leo stares at the table. I look up and catch his eyes before he looks out the window. 

"The grocery store is the last place we will go to tomorrow. We will wake up at around eight, grab a bite to eat and go to the store. After that we head straight home." I tell him as I see our waitress carrying our food.

"One burger and fries for you and chicken strips for Elsie." Lily says.

"Thanks Lily. Could I get a cup of coffee?" I ask before she goes.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Cream and sugar?" She asks.

I smile softly, "Like always."

"I'll take one as well." Leo pipes up suddenly.

She nods after a few seconds, registering him across from me. I can see her forming observations in her head about the pair of us. She looks back at my gentle smile and sends a wink my way, which makes me roll my eyes at our silent banter.

"So you come here often?" Leo accuses.

I nod, "Every trip I make, I always stop in to eat here. They know my coffee order. I have tried everything on the menu at least twice."

He looks around nervously, "So everyone here is a regular?"

"Most of them, but there are always a few truckers stopping for a hot meal and nice jazz music. Sometimes teens come in here on dates, which is cute." I reassure him.

I see his shoulders lose a fraction of the tension they usually have. I cut my chicken and dip them in the honey mustard and sip on my water. As I focus on finishing my meal, I forget about the person in front of me and hum quietly and sway slightly in time.

I feel Leo's foot nudge mine and I snap out of it, an embarrassed blush rising to my cheeks as I realize he saw me do that. 

"So I take that you know all the songs on the juke box?" He teases lightly.

I disregard his tease and bow my head, cleaning my plate with the last of the chicken. Lily comes over about a minute later and takes my plate. She replaces it with a mug of coffee and creamer. Sugar was already on the table.

"Any desert tonight, honey? We have your favorite." She says gently.

I nod, still looking down at the table. She sighs and goes to fetch the slice of apple pie with ice cream on top.

Sensing my discomfort, Lily changes the song. I smile as I recognize the soft piano of Cheek to Cheek with Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong. In that moment, I don't feel so alone in this town. These people, who rarely see me besides a night a month, know me better than most people do and did. 

Almost better than my parents. I fight the squeeze that grips my heart in sadness as their faces flash to mind. I clench my jaw and distract myself by gulping down half of the bitter, black coffee as a punishment for being so emotional tonight. 

After I set the mug down, I start to add the cream and sugar to it. I lean back against the booth and cradle the mug in my hands as I drink in Leo.

Today must have been a toll on him as well. He is still hunched over. A small frown adorns his lips. 

I nudge his foot with mine and his eyes flick up in attention.

"You can relax and stop hunching or you will be stuck like that forever." I tease him.

He copies my form but doesn't meet my eyes. Mentally, I cheer, as he has finally listened to me. 

Lily brings over the apple pie. Instead of one fork, there are two. Once again, Lily sends a wink my way and I send her a shit eating grin back. George, the cook, gives me two thumbs up of encouragement. I put my arm up on the table and hide behind my hand. 

"Leo, do you want some pie?" I ask in a low, tense voice. 

He looks up at me and silently takes his fork and breaks the tip of the pie off. I avert my eyes to my nearly empty coffee cup and motion for more coffee.

Lily comes over and I ask for a to go cup and a check. She curtly nods and presents the check and a fresh to go cup of coffee to me. I stand up and slap a bill on the table. I stalk out of the diner with a red face and the cool air helps. 

I hear the bell chime as Leo catches up to me. With his long legs, he catches up to my strides in no time. I can feel his worried looks but I keep my gaze ahead.

We reach the motel on the edge of town and I unlock the jeep. I reach for my bag that has my clothes and Leo shifts on his feet behind me.

"Might be a room left." I mumble to him as I hand him his bag.

He nods and follows me in to the lobby. The bored teenager manning the front desk doesn't look up as she hands me the keys to the only room left.

I let the key bite into my palm to keep me focused. 

"I'll sleep in the car." Leo tells me.

"Don't be stupid, you'll freeze. You are sleeping with me." I tell him in a stubborn tone.

I throw open the door and let my eyes adjust to the darkened room. Leo sets up his laptop as I turn on the lights and draw the curtains closed. 

Leo stands up and mutters about taking a shower. As I hear the water hit the tiles, I reflect on the weeks I've hosted the trio. More importantly, about Leo.

I know I'm attracted to him. He is always on my mind at night and when I'm alone. I catch myself staring at him often and yearning to feel his touch. My dreams are plagued by crude fantasies about him that leave me breathless when I wake and ashamed when I see him moments later. 

I think it's reciprocated. 

His touches linger, he sometimes smiles at me and my jokes, he blushes as well. Day by day he is opening up to me. I can feel it, but I can't stand this little game of longing stares and excuses for physical contact. I have to tell him how I feel. 

I go over every outcome there is. I think I have a chance at gaining his affections. 

My eyes snap to the door as it opens. Leo has his clothes bunched up against his damp chest only clad in a towel. Oh fuck. My eyes take in his torso greedily and I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion at the last second. He grumbles about a dirty shirt and reaches into his bag to grab a new one.

"I know we are attracted to each other and I think it's time we stop playing what ever game this is." I blurt out.

I clutch the sheets to keep my hands from trembling. He freezes like a deer in headlights. For a second I thought I saw his vulnerability in his guarded blue eyes. 

With a deep breath he straightens up and says, "I don't know what game you are talking about. I don't know you or trust you. I have no feelings towards you, a human, no matter how you are tied in with the social affairs of the company that my father made. You are only a girl looking for someone to hold her and a shoulder to cry on. So now, girl, go to sleep and focus on the important things, like surviving."

He glares at me before slamming the bathroom door behind him. I fight the shiver that crawls down my spine. Rejection sinks it's ragged claws into my lungs and I'm holding my breath. My heart counts the seconds it takes to mumble some sorry excuse to go outside and run away. 

I end up in the parking lot next to the jeep. I unlock it and climb in. Thankfully the way it is parked, it is facing away from the motel. I lean the seat as far as it can go with the items we purchased in the back and finally let out the anger, rejection, shame, and loneliness claw out of my throat in muted screams that press on my vocal chords while hot tears glide down my burning cheeks. 

A headache thrums with pity and the beat of my heart as I tremble and silently sob into the worn leather. I wish my parents were still alive. George said I could trust them, that I had to help them, that they were good people. 

I scoff, if he could see me now. A foolish girl crying in her car because a strange man turned her down, pushed her away. 

After crying as hard as I did, I grew sleepy and drifted with my face tucked into a blanket that I always have in the jeep.

Just as I fall asleep, a brisk knock startles me. Leo is standing by the window. He wears a mask as I shove the blanket behind the seat and follow him back inside the hotel room.

I grab a pillow and a spare blanket, curling up beside the heater with my back to Leo. I don't know him. For all I know he could kidnap me and sell me on the black market. My mind is numb as I fall asleep.

I wake up to the grey light of dawn. I see that Leo has packed up his laptop and his bag is by the door. I change clothes and slam the door to wake Leo up as I start the jeep to warm it up. Leo walks out of the motel room and climbs into the passenger seat. 

I park in the lot in front of the grocery store. 

"Stay in the car." I state as I jump out of the car and stalk into the store.

I swallow down my pity and sadness as I quickly pay for the food and load it into the back. The drive back home is as icy as the dead, brown grass that is frost tipped on the edge of the road. I bite my lip as I park in my spot at the cabin. 

I honk once and a few seconds later, Max and Mia come out with smiles and greet us.

"Let's get the ladies warmed up Max." I greet him.

He smiles and that lifts my spirit a little. He helps carry the heat lamps out to the coop. It takes about thirty minutes and the ladies are huddled under the red light with fresh water and feed. We double back to the jeep and see that the rest of the items are gone. 

Mia closes the lid of the washer as I walk in. 

"I'm washing the flannel sheets." She explains. 

"Good work, Mia." I weakly say as I pass Leo and go upstairs. 

I pause on the edge and turn back around. I need to check on the solar panels. I set the ladder against the side of the house and brush off the frost that is on the edges. I make a mental note to start monitoring the panels daily. 

I go back inside and face the awkward tension that is now my life. These next few weeks are going to be hell.


	6. Six

Max, Mia, and Leo talk in hushed, excited voices about the letter Leo received on our trip to town. I try not to pry into their personal business as I numbly wash dishes, alone in my own swirling thoughts. 

"Elsie." Mia says.

I flinch at her hand on my shoulder and cry out as I realize how hot the water is. I curse to myself as I leave the dishes in the sink and cradle my scalded hands up stairs.

I leave the door cracked and I can hear everything in the living room.

"What happened on the trip?" 

I have to strain my ears to catch Mia's interrogation. I know from observing that she is probably staring Leo down, trying to get an honest answer.

"Nothing happened." He tells her.

I scoff, he rejected me, that's what.

"Ever since you two got back, both of you have been avoiding each other more and more each day. When we last saw you, she was happy and talkative. She always sneaked glances at you and you did the same. Leo,-" 

"Enough. I have a headache and I'm going to sleep. I will not discuss this anymore." Leo hisses at the two.

I shiver at the fresh memory of what he said to me in the hotel room, playing like a broken record. I bury my face in my pillow and wait for sleep to take me.

September came to a close and October presented itself with a very cold morning. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I go to the stairs.

The door opens and Leo steps out. Still groggy, I run into him, my face pressing against his chest. I inhale and almost whine. He smells like the forrest and soap, and he is still warm from his bed. 

I step back and continue on my path, yawning and shuffling down the stairs as I do so. I grab another log and stoke the embers to a flame. I sling the kettle on the stove and let it boil. I dash back to the fireplace and add two more small logs while I stand by the fire and warm myself up. 

I bundle up in layers to check on the solar panels. First two things I do is check the solar panels and water tank. I sweep pine needles and branches from the solar panel and wipe the frost off. I go back inside and wake Max up to go check on the ladies. 

Mia starts on breakfast while I return outside to keep the water level steady. Four buckets of water to get it back up. I carefully trek down the slope since it rained last night with an empty bucket.

I concentrate on the smoke coming from the chimney, getting warm is my motivation as I power through the next three trips. I get relaxed on the last trip up the slope, and that is my grave mistake.

I veer off the safe path unknowingly and a ice covered branch makes me loose my balance. With one short yelp of alert, I feel myself fall. I know I've twisted my ankle as I tumble harshly down the slope.

Black dots cloud my vision as my head hits one of the bigger rocks on the shore of Strong Current. I can feel my left arm and leg being submerged in the icy, dark water as my last sight is the pale blue sky of the morning.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Max hears a cry not too far and his head jerks up. The ladies squawk around in surprise as Max rushes out of the coop. He almost forgets to lock the gate as he investigates where the sound came from.

His eyes scan the back of the cabin. Nothing. His eyes follow the path Elsie has created and sees her. She is lying at the shore of the river, half of her body in the water already. She couldn't have been there for a few minutes, but for someone her petite size, that could mean life or death. 

Max, as quickly as possible, tramples down the path to help Elsie.

Mia looks out the window to see Max going down to the river. Strange, she thinks, as Max is usually with the ladies. She squints her eyes at the mass on the shore and realizes it's Elsie.

She gasps and turns to Leo.

"Find the first aid kit and bring it to Elsie's room. Pick out the warmest clothes of hers possible and get several towels. Max will bring her in shortly. Hurry." 

Leo doesn't question her and scurries around completing her commands. He hears the door close and heavy footsteps as Max gently lays an unconscious Elsie on her bed with the covers pulled back. 

Mia flutters around the girl. She checks her pulse and temperature first, then begins to peel her out of the drenched layers that she has on. 

"I've got it from here, go downstairs." Mia tells the two of them.

Both men nod and stay in the kitchen. Leo for once isn't glued to his laptop trying to find a cure for Fred, and his leg bounces nervously as they wait for news. 

Mia works on getting her clothes off and keeping her temperature up. On the bed side table there are bloody rags that soaked up the blood from the back of her head. Her pale cheeks are a sharp contrast from her blue tinged lips. Her skin is so thin, Mia can easily traces the veins that run underneath them. Her chest, clad in a dry white shirt, rose steadily as her forehead was beaded with sweat. 

Most of Elsie was underneath the heavy comforter, all except her left foot, which was propped on a pillow with a bandage wrapped around it and an ice pack on top. Mia catches her eyes moving rapidly underneath her eyelids and moves to take her hand. 

Mia's heart practically breaks when she hears the young woman mutter something about her mother. Mia stays with her for thirty more minutes before going downstairs to her boys. 

ELSIE'S POV

I groan as my head pounds brutally. My eyes are still closed, but I know I'm in home. For some reason, I'm so overwhelmed by everything that has happened that I start sobbing. It wasn't quiet sobbing either, it was blubbering, snotty nose, wet cheeks sobbing. I can feel my body shake violently as I cry my emotions out.

I don't remember a lot besides the fact that I stumbled down the slope. Carefully, I try to open my eyes. I manage to get them open and turn my head to the left where the window is. 

It's dusk outside. With what little light there is streaming through the window, I notice a figure some feet away. I make a surprised noise, or an attempt of one with my hoarse throat, and the figure snaps to attention.

"Elsie." Max says with relief.

"I'll go tell the others." He starts.

"Stay." I beg of him before I start coughing.

He is immediately by my side. He helps me sit up and gets more pillows to support me. As he is propping me up, I wrap my arms around his torso. He stops and sit down beside me on the edge of the bed. 

I bury my face in the soft, warm sweater he has on as I return to the blubbering mess I was before. I feel his arms wrap around me and one hand rub my back slowly. My hands tighten into fists and quake as I keep replaying Leo's rejection speech in my head.

"You've been out all day since I found you. I will get you some dinner." Max quietly tells me.

I let go of him and wrap my arms around myself, shivering slightly. A few minutes later, Mia comes up with a tray and a gentle smile.

She sets the tray on my lap and turns on one of the lamps on either side of the table. She notices my shivering and gets a blanket. 

"How are you feeling, Elsie?" Mia asks carefully.

I shrug. My head is still pounding, my nose is crusty from snot, my ankle has a dull ache, my eyes hurt when I blink from crying so hard, and the person I want right now won't come near me.

"Tired." I tell her.

My face is a swan. Everything seems fine on top, but underneath in the current of emotions, my feet are frantically paddling to maintain order.

She takes the tray seeing that I won't touch any of the food. As the sound of the door closes, I sit in the silence that I am accustomed to.

THIRD PERSON POV

As Elsie's eyes drift shut, the door knob turns. The soft treading of socks on wood tentatively make their way towards her. The person stands to her left.

"I know I hurt you. I don't want to, I never have. That night at the hotel, I lied. I can never tell you when you are awake. I don't want to see you in danger because of my feelings towards you. If they ever got to you. I don't know what I would do. I think I would loose my mind."

Leo brushes his trembling lips against her cheek before he retreats back to the door and is gone.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some lowkey smut ;) A gift for not updating at my usual pace and how short it is. I apologize if the smut isn't up to par, it's my first time writing and the scene itself isn't very vulgar

I stay in bed for a few days. Mia and Max check up on me regularly and I've only seen Leo once. He came up when Mia was busy and Max was outside. He brought me my knitting. It's dark brown with tidbits of grey here and there. My head is getting better, from a sharp pain that would last al day to a dull ache that greeted me in the morning and joined me as I fell asleep. 

I'm plagued by him. I committed the memory of the morning I fell down the slope, how my face was pressed against his chest and for a moment I heard his heart beat and breathed in his scent. His eyes dart between the shadows of the pine trees and his voice fills the silence as I try to keep myself occupied.

I close my eyes and try to force the image of him standing in the hall way, bleary eyed yet guarded. I focus on the dull ache in my head and my slow yet shaky intake of breaths. 

"Elsie? Are you okay?" Max asks in concern.

My eyes snap open to the man standing in the doorway. I nod and he walks over to my side of the bed. He picks me up bridal style and carries me downstairs. Setting me down at the kitchen table, he hands me a piece of paper. 

I look at him in confusion briefly as I read the words. 

'Leo cares about you, I know he does. Whatever happened in town, it doesn't mean anything. Every time Mia or I come down he always asks how you are.' 

I fight the blush and grumble at his note. I even crumple it up for good measure and because I want to be dramatic, I throw it across the room. I stare at the lines on my hands until Max sets down a mug of tea just how I like it.

I hear the door open and close, a gust of wind making me shiver. 

"What is she doing out of bed?" I hear Leo hiss quietly to Max.

Ouch.

"She can't be cooped up like the ladies are." He retorts.

I hear Leo drag his feet over to the kitchen table, sitting as far away as possible. I purse my lips and wrap my hands around my mug, feeling very on edge. I think about what Aunt Cara used to say, how this life was lonely and I couldn't afford to have feelings for anyone. I understand that now more than ever.

Still, I ache for him. I clear my throat.

"Max, how are the ladies today?" I ask him, ignoring how Leo glares at me.

He smiles and rattles off a report on how the ladies have been and how many eggs he has collected today. Mia comes in as he describes each one.

"Elsie, how nice to see you down here." Mia greets me warmly.

I drink my tea in response and Max sets a bowl of oatmeal in front of me. I stir the brown sugar in the hot food and scarf it down.

Leo sighs beside me. My eyes flick to his hunched figure in annoyance. 

"What? No, 'I'm so glad you are okay.' No, 'Without you we wouldn't know how to keep this place running?'" I snap at him.

He bristles at my words, "While you've been lounging around for the past few days, we've been managing just fine." 

I think about what Max's note said and bite my tongue. I drain the last of my tea and limp up the stairs despite Mia and Max's protests. 

The day drifts by and falls into night. I'm still up with my thoughts running rampant in my mind. My ears perk to the sound of sniffling. I slowly get out of bed and track the source. Leo's door is cracked. My rejection melts away as the need to comfort him bursts into the clearing of my mind like a startled bird. 

I push open the door. I'm not the girl back in the hotel room with weak nerves. I have found strength as I take in Leo's curled form in the bed. He seems to have stopped crying now. With every step I take towards him I wonder if what I'm about to do is wrong. 

I slide underneath the sheets behind him and wrap my arm around his waist. I hold my breath as I feel the tips of his fingers trace down my arm and he suddenly twists around to face me. I exhale shakily as our eyes lock. I can feel him holding the inside of my arm as if I wasn't real to him and he needed validation. 

He doesn't protest as my fingers brush away a stray tear rolling down his cheek. My thumb traces his bottom lip and I'm surprised that I'm not shaking from being this close to him. His hand slips from my arm to the hand that is on his face. It takes me a few seconds to realize that the pressure on my lips are his against mine. 

I don't know if I make a noise, but I nudge my lips against his and I feel his arms wrap around my waist. The kiss ignites something in the two of us that has been under the surface for too long. His lips trail down my neck as he is half on top of me with his hands roaming over my skin. I pull at his shirt. He gently scrapes his teeth against my collarbone and my eye lids flutter shut at the sensation. I rake my nails down his back and roll my hips up to meet his and he groans above me. I'm in awe at the sight of him. His face is flushed and those blue eyes are clouded with lust and something else as he leans down for another hunger filled kiss. 

I feel his hands pull my shirt over my head. My hands roam his broad shoulders and drift down his torso where his sweatpants are low on his hips. Slowly I inch them down until he gets the message and pulls away to take it all off. I arch my back as he trails kisses down my exposed skin, coaxing goosebumps in its wake. We pull noises from each other in the cold night that we had been eager to hear for a long time.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sudden changes for everyone

I yawn and stretch my legs under the soft flannel sheets. Leo wakes at the movement and smiles when he sees me. He told me everything last night between the touches we shared. He pulls me to him and presses a kiss to my temple.

"Best sleep I've had in a while." He murmurs to me.

I hum in response and press a small kiss on his jaw. 

"I would've stayed in the jeep if you hadn't come out to bring me back in." I say somberly, my eyes searching his.

They shine with regret and sadness. 

He swallows thickly and with a hoarse voice rasps, "I know."

I mumble something about a shower and leave Leo in bed. In the shower, I recount the night before. It was instantaneous, lust filled, and heart felt afterwards.

As the shampoo trails down my back as I rinse my hair, I think of a list of things I have to accomplish today. Double check the inventory list I made in June, four months ago; make a list for the trip to town that I go on today; and other daily chores around the cabin.

I am greeted by Mia and Max when I walk into the kitchen after my shower. My hair is damp as I turn the knob of the electric kettle.

"How are you feeling?" Mia asks, her eyes flickering down to my ankle.

"Feels better, kind of." I tell her.

Leo was careful not to accidentally put any pressure on it last night as he kissed and dragged his lips up my thigh. I bite my lip at the sudden memories.

Mia smiles at me and I watch Max go out to the coop. I tense when I hear an unexpected knock on the front door. I grab the handgun and peek outside. A blonde haired woman stands with her arms hanging by her sides, but has her hands curled into fists. I crack open the door and tighten the grip on my handgun. 

"What do you want?" I ask coldly despite my racing heartbeat.

"Are you Elsie Millican?" She demands.

I cock the gun and open my mouth to respond when I see Max standing like a deer caught in headlights. He suddenly snaps out of it and bounds over to us in the thin layer of snow and hugs the stranger. I watch her tense posture melt as she wraps her arms around him.

I sigh and open the door. I discreetly put the safety back on and return the gun to its place. The woman stumbles in and mutters about her battery being low. Max helps her to the nearest charger. I hear Mia gasp behind me and rush to the woman.

"This is Niska." Max introduces her to me with pride evident in his voice.

"You have his eyes." She states.

"You met him?" I forget my guard.

She nods, "I was with him in those last moments of his life."

My throat tightens at the mention of my late father. I turn away from the three and busy myself with pouring the hot water for the tea. My hand shakes as I do. I feel a hand on my arm and turn to press my head against Leo's chest.

I feel his hand stroke my hair in a slow manner as I wrap my arms around his waist. I haven't had time to properly mourn him, and I still don't. I breath in deeply before tilting my head up and smiling an 'I'm okay for now.' smile at Leo.

He briefly squeezes my shoulders and we break away. I'm aware of all three conscious synths staring at us. I ignore it and drink my tea. 

I cross off everything on the mental list I made in the shower. By that time, it is 11:30 and my bag sits by the door. 

"I will be back late tonight or early tomorrow morning if the weather is bad." I tell them.

The snow is still on the roads, luckily the tires I have are holding up with the snow. 

"Stay safe." Mia says as she pulls me in for a brief hug. 

Max also gives me a hug and Niska is sizing me up from her place in the chair. I know they can keep the cabin running. I pick up my bag and head out to the jeep. Leo follows me out. I start the jeep and crank the heat. While it heats, I throw my duffle in the back seat. The door shutting is all that is heard beside the steady rumble of the engine. I can hear Strong Current faintly. 

Leo pushes me up against the side of the jeep and presses his lips hard against mine. I respond eagerly, my gloved hands bunching up the front of his jacket and pulling him closer. His forehead is against mine and we are both panting slightly.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." He admits to me, his voice suddenly husky.

I shiver, but not from the cold, and nod my head slightly, agreeing whole heartedly with him. I press a kiss to the corner of his mouth and he takes a step back as I slide into the driver's seat. 

"Come back as soon as possible." Leo says.

I nod and put the jeep into drive, leaving the cabin nestled in the snow.

Town is how it has always been this time of year; barren. Most of the citizens of the town are older and have vacation homes in warmer climates, so most of the cars I usually see are not there and businesses are closed. 

No mail for me at the post office, which is no surprise. I drive over to the grocery store and get some more cereal that Leo likes among other items. The clock that is over the door of the grocery store reads 5:15. I smile at myself as I cross the parking lot; Perfect, I can grab a bite to eat at the diner before I leave. 

The bell chimes and I hear a series of warm greetings directed my way. I smile and wave back at them as I find a seat. Lily comes over with a spring in her step. 

"What will it be tonight, Honey?" She asks me.

I fake ponder over the menu and mimic stroking a long beard. We both laugh. 

I calm down and respond, "A chicken sandwich with fries and a to go coffee with the check."

She winks at me and puts my order in. The same soft jazz floats through the diner as I take in the other customers. Two other regulars who nod in response as my gaze travels to them and a lone trucker hunched over his coffee.

I receive my food and wolf it down, stopping mid bite to wave down the check. 

As Lily walks away, ice seeps in my veins.

Written at the bottom of the check is a warning. 'Trucker at your three o'clock, gun, will distract him while you go. Be safe, Elsie'

I grab the steaming styrofoam cup and sit on the edge, ready to take flight. Lily carries the tub of used dishes and purposefully dumps them on Trucker. I dart out of the booth and out to the jeep. I hear shouts of anger and stomping on the pavement. I feel a strong grip on my upper arm tug me backwards. I turn around and splash the hot coffee in his face. He screams and I jump in the jeep as the coffee spreads like oil in the night on the muddy snow. 

I curse wildly as I start the engine, my eyes on the man standing several yards in front of the jeep. His arm is reaching for the hand gun strapped to his side and brings it out. I peel out as fast as possible and speed down the empty street. I hear a high pitched whistle and glance in the rearview mirror. No car thankfully, but a bullet hole in the now cracked back window. 

My heart is stuttering all the way home. It's ten when I reach the house. I fling open the door of the jeep, forgetting about the groceries and running into the cabin. I savor the picture before me; Leo, Mia, Max, and Niska sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me. 

"What's wrong?" Max asks so innocently.

I take a deep breath in and tamp down my raging emotions. Goodbye happiness and the feeling of safety and comfort, it was nice knowing you.

"Someone shot at me earlier tonight. We have to leave."

*

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Yeah, me too. Again, sorry for the late update, have been busy with school.


	9. Nine

For some reason, I knew how they would react. Mia, fear evident in her eyes; Max, with a small sigh, looks older than he really is; Niska, with the same guarded expression; and Leo, who takes in the information with a mask and a nod in understanding.

Everything after that is a whirlwind. Leo types on his laptop securing a way out of the country while Mia and Max pack up their clothes. I bound up the stairs and start to pack as well. 

The wind howls ferociously outside and I slow to a stop. I look around at my room, and I am alone with the wind. I turn around slowly, trying to remember every little detail. From the jagged edge in the door frame when I hauled the head board in for the very first time to the single old window that I have looked out of for years. Leo barely spent any time in here, but he remembers everything. I swallow down the thick swell of emotions and force myself to keep packing. 

I need to get all my money out of the bank. I can't go back into town. I pack the only picture I have. Mom, Dad, Odi, and I on vacation. We are all happy, mid laugh around a fire on the beach. I tuck it in my pocket and zip up the bulging duffle bag. 

"What will happen to the ladies?" Max asks as soon as I'm downstairs.

I drop my duffle bag by the front door and grab the hand gun. I check the magazine, it's full. I tuck it in the waist band of my jeans and walk to the side door.

"Can't survive without us, and we can't take them with us. I'm sorry." I keep my voice emotionless for him, as well as for me.

I shut the door behind me and my hair is pulled by the strong wind. I grit my teeth and walk towards the coop, which is red and clucking sleepily. Four shots ring out in my ears. I raised the dead chickens before me when they were a day old chicks. I can't help but weep pathetically over them. I wipe my nose on the sleeve of my jacket and go back inside.

"I'm going to get the traps. After I store them, we leave." I announce. 

They all nod and Leo follows me out. We walk past the silent, dark, bloody coop. I stomp my feet to keep warm and to scare any animals roaming in the snow. I haul the traps in my arms despite Leo's protests.

"I need to do this on my own, Leo." I sneer at him as we near the cabin.

"It's stupid! You are going to hurt yourself." He moves towards the traps in my arms. 

I jerk away, "Let me! This cabin, all of this, I built myself. It's only proper I put it down by myself."

I don't add that this was my parents goal for me. To build a place tucked away somewhere and live out my days in relative safety. I feel like I'm failing them now. All of the people who have helped me along this path. 

As I close the door to the cellar and push the padlock in place, I hear Leo mumble.

"Speak up, Jesus Christ." I snap at him. 

"You don't have to do this on your own. I'm here, we are all here for you, Elsie. Why won't you let us help?" He stresses.

I turn on my heel to face him. On this incline, we are at eye level.

"I never asked for you to show up at my doorstep, to be apart of my life. I've never had help and I don't need yours now. Why do you keep trying?" I yell so he can hear me over the wind that bites at our faces.

"Because I fucking love you!" He shouts back.

I glare at him before turning around and going back to the cabin. My cabin. I scoop up my duffle and make sure the extra gas can is waiting in the trunk. It is. I shove my duffle in the corner so the others have room to put their bags in the back as well. 

Mia threw out any food that would spoil and grabbed the persona chargers. Max carries out two duffles and I shove them in the back. 

As everyone loads up in the jeep, I stand in the middle of my cabin. My hand lingers on the door knob. I take the only set of keys with me, knowing I will never see this place again. 

Mia sits in the front while everyone else is crammed in the back. She quietly gives me directions to the nearest airport while we wind up the gravel path that takes us to the paved road. Mia also has the papers to get on the plane and I let her fish out my passport from the glove box. 

As I pull onto the paved road, another car is parked on the other side. We all tense as the car door opens, but I relax when I recognize the silhouette. I get out of the car and meet Lily in the middle of the small country road. She saved me earlier tonight. In the harsh lights of both our vehicles, I see a bruise on her cheek. 

"You're leaving?" She asks.

I nod.

She pulls something out of her pocket. I gasp and tears well up in my eyes. It's a picture of my parents and me as a young child. We are sitting in the diner, including Lily. 

"You look so much like your mother, so strong. Don't you ever forget that." She tells me, tears falling from her own eyes.

She pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around her as well. I push the keys to the cabin in her hand and she presses a brief kiss to my forehead. Our eyes speak a million things before I turn away and continue on our journey.

By the time we ditch the jeep in a nearby parking lot and check in to the airport, the sky is turning grey with dawn. I stifle a yawn and rub my eyes. Mia hands me my ticket and everyone else's as we wait for our tiny plane to arrive. Niska keeps watch as we sit. 

Leo and Mia are whispering furiously and keep glancing at me. Max hands me a doughnut and a small cup of coffee. I thank him. As I eat and drink, my eyes don't focus on anything in particular as I think of the recent events in the past twenty four hours. 

Niska arrived at the cabin, she was there when George died, I was shot at, forced to leave my home, Leo told me he loves me, Lily knew my parents, and now we are all sitting at an airport waiting to escape the country. All I want is sleep. I lean against Max and close my eyes with my arms crossed. 

It feels like minutes when I open my eyes. 

"The plane is here." Mia tells me.

I follow them and Mia turns to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as I watch the others move forward.

"You aren't coming with us. It's too dangerous and we have to separate here, to throw them off your trail." Mia breaks to me.

"Where am I to go?" I ask her as I put up a neutral mask.

"We've made arrangements for you to live in Ireland, in a remote cabin. It's one of the many safe houses. It will have a phone, a set of clothes, wifi, and a laptop. We will be in touch with you, I promise." She says, both her hands on my shoulders.

She points to the other gate, "We can't thank you enough for taking us in, I didn't want to leave you, but it is for the best."

Mia hugs me briefly and walks away.

"Leo!" I call to him.

He catches my eye and mouthes 'I'll see you soon' before turning around and walking away. My heart is racing in my throat as I force myself to move to the other gate and take my seat on the other plane. I don't cry, I won't here. Lily's words echo in my mind and I hold on to them desperately. I wince when my ears pop from the sudden pressure change. I want to go back to sleep since it is a long flight, but I don't.

I let the emotions swirl and churn inside me the entire flight. I stare out the window and watch the clouds. I wish I was watching the pine trees out of my bed room window. I wish I wasn't a target. I wish I never met them. 

I get off the plane and tell the taxi driver the location. He gets me to the end of the paved road. It's foggy here, and there are mountains, but they aren't my mountains. I walk for some time on a dirt path surrounded by wilderness. This isn't my wilderness. 

I grip the strap of my single duffle tighter as I reach my new house. In the fading light I see the long copper roof and white brick cottage. There is a single light over the dark wooden door as I fetch the key under the welcome rug. I turn the knob and nearly trip over the step up. I grope blindly for the light switch and finally see this new place.

The narrow hallway connects to two different sections of the cottage on each end of the hallway. On the east end is the kitchen, one of the two bathrooms and living room all on one floor with a small library. On the west end of the hallway is a small foyer with a spiral staircase leading to the only bedroom and the other bathroom. 

Finally I am alone. My heart shatters at the betrayal and the loss. I scream and cry until my voice is gone. My sobs hoarse and rough in my throat, but I welcome that pain. I was alone before they were in my life, but I thought I had everything. Now I am alone and I have nothing. I stumble downstairs and lock the front door. I go around the new house and turn off the lights before I collapse on the bed and drown in the unfamiliar darkness.


	10. Ten: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I originally planned for this story to be only ten chapters, but I went over board and now have split chapter ten into two parts. Just wanted to say thank you for being here since the beginning or were here for the journey, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this and please leave me comments if you think so otherwise.
> 
> -S

(Eight months later)

I kick my feet up in time with the upbeat mainstream song that blares through the house. I am dusting the library. I've read all the books and shelved them in proper order. In the eight months that I have lived here, there has been no signal from the others. Some part of me hopes that there will be, but most of me knows there won't.

A few days after I first arrived, I found a bike in the shed behind the house. It takes me twenty minutes to bike to the small village. I keep to myself, I don't engage in conversation, and I most certainly don't make friends in this new and strange place.

All my money was wired to me two weeks after I arrived. I keep it in my duffle along with the two pictures of my family which is under my bed. Most of my clothes are in the small closet.

Today is a big day. I'm going to the outskirts of London, I found a motor bike for a low cost. I know I can fix it. One of the first things Aunt Cara taught me was to fix various things, including engines.

Aunt Cara died for me. We were being trailed by a scout who was armed and she took the bullet for me.

"If I don't come back to the car, you drive back home, and you make the plan a reality. You have to keep living for the both of us." Aunt Cara says to me.

Her long grey hair is clear from her face and piled into a bun on top of her head. Her brown eyes are alert and focused on me. Her thumb brushes across my cheek and wipes the tear that started down my cheek.

She presses her lips hard and quick to my forehead and gets out of the car. I slide into the drivers seat as she stands face to face with the man that had apparently been following us all day in town. I bite my lip as they engage in a struggle, she is trying to pry the gun out of his hand. I keep one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other on the shift. I wonder if I should reverse or forward when I hear a single gun shot.

I scream in terror as Aunt Cara crumples to the ground and throw the shift in reverse. The summer heat made the back of my neck slick and the tears streamed down my face as I sped off into the thick summer night.

I jump out of the jeep and pile all of my belongings in a few minutes. Gravel flies as I peel out of the small motel and onto the highway. Next stop, anywhere but here.

I lean against the wall as the memory rips through my senses. I shiver even though it is June. I grab my backpack and double check the time for the ferry departure. I will stay a night in London, get the bike, and come back. Easy enough. I pull the straps of the backpack tighter and lock the door behind me.

I pull out my headphones and tune out the rest of the world. Who knew mobile phones could be so useful? Laptops are great too. I've watched a lot of movies and tv shows. Documentaries are my favorite, especially the ones about the national parks back home.

I board the ferry and find a spot on one of the upper levels. It will be a two hour trip, so I brought a few things to keep me occupied. A book, my most recent knitting project, and a journal to write down my schedule for the trip. There are some things I would like to visit.

I get out my knitting and turn the volume up on my music. As the world fades, I slip away from my mind for a while, completely immersed in looping the yarn around the needles and pulling at the right time until I reach the end of the row and begin a new one.

The speaker crackles to life and announces five minutes left on the ferry. I pack up the needles and yarn and zip my backpack shut. I'm the first one off, my hunger leading me to a near by cafe. I order a sandwich and a water, wolfing it down and continuing my way to the destination.

I see Big Ben and The Eye. I snap a few pictures and keep my eyes wide in awe like the obvious tourist I am. I don't plan on coming back any time soon after I get the motor bike. The bike itself is in a suburb, a man has made a small business selling old bikes in his front yard. I double check the address and speed up my pace.

I pass a park with a lake on near my side. It as a large dock and multiple people are out on it. Most are older people with fishing poles, but there is a small group of young children laughing and playing on it. Hope they can swim at the rate they are running around, bound to get-

My train of thought is cut off as a young girl falls in with a scream. Her friends gather at the edge of the dock as the girl flails in the water, obviously unable to swim. Before I compose myself, I am running to the dock and flinging my backpack near the walkway leading to the dock.

I jump off the dock and swim out to the girl, who has somehow managed to flail away from where she fell in. I wrap my arm around her ribcage and kick in the water. She is blubbering as I pull us onto shore. I'm panting heavily as her friends gush and praise me. I hear clapping above my pulsing heart beating in my ears.

A girl my age with winged eyeliner and long brown hair comes running over.

"Oh my god, Soph! Are you okay?" She asks.

Soph throws herself onto the teenager and sobs louder. The teenager pulls her close and looks at me. The girl's brown eyes shine gratefully at me and I shrug.

"I'm Mattie Hawkins and this is my sister." Mattie introduces herself.

"I'm Elsie." I tell her.

"Let my family treat you to dinner, as a thank you for saving Sophie." The teenager says as Sophie calms down.

Sophie hiccups and nods in agreement. I follow silently and am pleased when I find out that their house is a few blocks away from the bike man. As we walk in the shade goosebumps cover my skin. By the time Mattie opens the door, my mobile phone reads 4:30.

I've missed my ferry back home, fuck. I will have to purchase another ticket tomorrow after I get the motor bike.

"Here let me get you some dry clothes. We look about the same size. Do you want any food? Would you like to take a shower?" Mattie bombards me with questions.

"I'll take you up on that offer of the shower and dry clothes and food. Rescuing takes a lot out of you." I hear myself say.

When did I become so cheerful and talkative? The last time I was like this was at the cabin, when things were good. I almost gasp at the pain in my heart when Leo saunters into my mind. I follow Mattie upstairs and she pushes clothes into my arms and points to the bathroom.

I put my backpack on the closed toilet lid and look at the pile of clothes. A soft feeling dark green t shirt, a pair of grey running shorts, and a pair of black underwear that Mattie promises are new.

As steam curls around the mirror, I drop my damp clothes by the door and slip into the shower. I sigh as the hot water works at the tight muscles in my shoulders and back. I quickly wash up and towel myself dry before I put the clothes on. I hear the front door open and close.

"We're home!" I hear a woman call out.

"Mum! Elsie rescued me today from drowning!" I hear Sophie exclaim.

I hear hushed voices and decide to follow them. They are in a nice looking kitchen around a table. Mattie and Sophie sit around a table with three other people. Two men and one woman. Well, a boy and a man. The boy looks up and the woman follows his gaze to me. I stand in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Elsie!" Sophie cries out and hugs me around the hips.

I pat her head awkwardly, keeping my eyes trained on her family to gage their expressions. I accept all of them as non threatening and relax a little. Mattie introduces me to the rest of her family. Her mother's name is Laura and she is a lawyer. Joe, her father, works in an office. Toby goes to school and is a couple of years younger than me.

As I recount the rescue today, Laura flutters around the kitchen to prepare a nice dinner. Mattie orders Toby to check on my clothes and stutters as he looks at me. I give him half a smile and a blush rises to his cheeks. Oh boy.

Sophie clings to me all throughout the dinner, even asking me to cut up her chicken into bite sized pieces. Joe cracks a joke or two and really eases the tension at the table.

"Where are you from, Elsie?" Laura asks me.

I swallow my mashed potatoes, "The states. Didn't stick to one place though."

That's not a complete lie, but it isn't the truth either.

She nods and takes in the information, "Your parents will be worried when you aren't home tonight."

I shrug and keep eating the delicious food in front of me. Laura doesn't question me further on the subject, but I know she wants to. They all seem like nice people, and I don't want to drag them into the mess I'm in.

I help Toby wash the dishes while Laura puts Sophie to bed. Mattie and Joe watch tv. I envy them, their life is so normal. I wish I had that.

"Mattie? Do you have a laptop I could borrow?" I ask her.

I sit at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. She disappears and reappears with a laptop. My blood runs cold as I recognize who the laptop belongs to. It's Leo's laptop. Her walk stutter as she sees my guarded expression.

"What's wrong?" She asks in a flat tone as she sets the laptop in front of me.

My fingers reach out to touch the edge, afraid this is just a stupid dream. I fight the tears welling in my eyes and let one prime emotion out, anger.

"I will only ask one time, and I expect you to give me a straight answer," I break my gaze from the table and glare at her, "where did you get the laptop."

She crosses her arms at my tone, "Why should I tell you? A complete stranger."

"Just tell me damn it!" I shout, losing my patience and temper.

"What's going on in here?" Laura asks in the doorway.

I set my jaw, "Nothing."

Mattie rolls her eyes at me and I glare back at her. She turns away from me and goes over to the sink. She reaches in the cabinet above her and gets a mug out. As she goes to make her tea she speaks.

"You know him then? Elster?"

I bite my lip to keep the gasp from escaping. It's been so long since I've heard anyone, including myself, say his name. She looks at me expectantly. I nod.

"Well, he said he would be around soon. That was a couple of weeks ago. He's been showing up in secret for a month or two now." She informs me.

Mattie sits down in front of me with her steaming mug. He is in the country, probably with the others, and he never contacted me. I admit, it stings almost as bad as he left me in the airport. It doesn't hurt as much as the deaths of my loved ones, though it feels like he killed a part of me by abandoning it.

I exhale shakily and gulp down the rest of my tea. I want to push the laptop away from me, but I don't. I take the charger and plug it in. I check my email quickly and close out of the page. Closing the laptop, I place it off to the side. I unzip my backpack and get out my book.

"Night." Mattie tells me as she puts her empty mug in the sink.

"Goodnight." I respond absentmindedly.

I stay in the kitchen reading my book for what seemed like forever. My eyes scanned the same page I had opened to hours ago. My mind is swirling with various emotions. Relief that he is alive, jealousy that he was here and is frequently around, envy that Mattie has spent time with him, anger that he hasn't been in contact with me, and longing to see him again.

My ears pick the sound of the front door opening. I've been sitting in the dark kitchen for a few minutes. The street light sets an orange light across the table in front of me, casting me in a shadow. I hear shuffling of feet getting closer and my heart beats double. I grip the sides of the book in anticipation.

Max walks in and spots me. As he opens his mouth I put a finger to my lips urgently. I get up and stand in front of him for a moment before we both wrap our arms around each other in a tight embrace. My anger is gone for now. Relief floods me as I curl my hands into his thin shirt.

"The others are waiting outside. Laura always leaves some food in the fridge for Leo." Max whispers to me.

"You look well." He adds.

I scoff at him and he graces me with a smile I didn't know I missed until I saw it again. We both hear the front door open again and I tense up. Max rests a hand on my shoulder in comfort and we both turn to see who comes in.

My hand flies up to muffle the involuntary cry when Leo steps into the kitchen. Max stands off to the side. His eyes are how I remembered them, but everything else is different. His hair is shorter and his face not as scruffy as when I first met him. None of that matters at this moment though.

We both move towards each other and we squeeze the breath out of each other. His heart is racing as my ear is pressed right up against it. I feel a few tears leak out of my eyes as I finally pull away from him.

The back of my hand tingles as it collides with Leo's cheek.

"Why the hell did you leave me?" I exclaim.

I don't care if I wake anyone else up, I don't care if the whole country hears.

"I didn't want to put you in danger." He tells me in a calm voice.

"I've been in the same damn shoes as you! You fucking abandon me at the last second in an airport!" I snarl at him.

I manage beat my fists against his chest a couple of times before he catches my wrists in one hand and then wraps his arms tightly around me as I choke back a sob, angry tears rolling down my face.

"What would you do for the person you love?" He whispers so softly I thought I imagine it.

This confrontation has sapped up what little energy I had from swimming earlier.

I mumble, "Take the idiot with me."

I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head and he picks me up bridal style. I feel him tuck me in on the couch. He moves away and stands up.

I shoot up from the couch, "You aren't leaving me again."

I follow him around as he signals for the others to come in. Laura and Joe come downstairs.

Mia strides over to me and gathers my overwhelmed body in her arms. She hugs me like my mother used to, and I lose it. I shake in her arms and she moves us to the couch again. She rubs my back and plays with my hair to calm me down. 

Laura sets up the loft above the garage for Leo. I sniffle as I sit beside Mia while Leo eats the left overs from dinner.

Laura goes back to bed and the others go to their charging stations. Leo takes my wrist gently and leads me out to the loft. We climb the creaky ladder and the small space is wrapped in a soft light from the single lamp beside the double mattress on the floor that was hastily made up.

Leo and I spend the whole night talking and not touching until the sun comes through the tiny window.

"You must be tired." He tells me.

I am, but I don't want to go to sleep and find him gone.

I climb down the ladder and Leo follows me into the kitchen for breakfast. The smell of baking bread makes my stomach grumble.

"Elsie!" Sophie runs in screaming and lunges at my waist. 

I wince at her loud voice at such an early hour and pat her head while murmuring a 'good morning'

Mattie slides two mugs in my direction with a sheepish look on her face, I dismiss it and hand the extra mug to Leo. All of us; Hawkins, Elsters, and Millican, gather in the living room and watch tv while the bread continues to bake. 

Niska and Sophie squish in on the couch so that I'm practically in Leo's lap. I tense up at the sudden contact. We haven't touched since he tucked me in several hours ago. Leo notices and tries to rest a hand on my arm. I flinch from his touch and escape to the kitchen with an empty mug.

I'm not sure if I can forgive him or not, at least, not yet. The hours we spent together in the loft were tempting. He was so close and we were alone with no one to bother or interrupt, I could've kissed him. Every fiber of my being screamed at me to, and I could see in his eyes that he wanted to as well. It would have led to more than just kissing. 

I curse at myself for my thoughts to run towards the night I kissed him. I shoo those memories away and catch Mia looking over at me with a concerned expression. I shoot her a quick smile and walk around the island to get more coffee. There is one question that rises above the others, what is going to happen to us? Me and the Elsters?

My thoughts are interrupted by the oven chiming. The bread is done. Laura comes in and takes the two loaves out of the oven and sets them on the granite counter top to cool down. I help her set the table for seven. I remember that the man who I’m buying the motor bike from is open at this time.

It won’t take long, I tell myself. I grab my backpack and walk outside. The man is there and smiles as I settle onto the seat of the bike for a test drive. Just as I suspected, all it needs is a little oil. I tell him and he fixes it right up, free of charge. I hand him the money, thank him, and leave on the bike.

 

I realize that I still have Mattie’s clothes on, and that mine are at the Hawkins’. I come to the four way stop that will take me back there. If I turn left, I return to them. I feel my right hand tug the handle and I’m speeding off. I purchase a ticket for the ferry and wait for it to dock. My mind screams at me to get the hell out of there, to run and never look back, but my heart cries out to run as fast as I can back to them, to home. I don’t know what to listen to, I let my body do the deciding as it stays in place. My feet shuffle onto the ferry and it takes off.

Mind trumps heart this time. I gulp in the salty sea air as I walk the motor bike off the ferry. I yawn as I ride the hour trip back to the house on the new motor bike. My mind reels as I unlock the door and walk to the kitchen. I would kill for some of Laura’s bread right now, it smelled good when I went out.

My mobile phone chirps. I have recieved a text message from an unknown number.

‘Where r u?’ it reads.

My phone chirps again.

‘It’s Mattie btw.’ I scoff.

‘Went home.’ I respond.

My fingers fly across the screen, ‘I will return your clothes in a few weeks. Just had to get out, too much for one day.’

‘I understand.’ Mattie texts back.

‘Tell him not to hang around.’ I leave her hanging and turn my phone off.

I build a fire on this colder than usual evening and fall asleep on the rug in front of the fireplace. 

Third person’s pov

“She says, ‘Tell him not to hang around.’” Mattie relayes the message to the whole table.

“Damn it.” Leo curses, not caring at the startled expressions of the others.

“Sounds like you two were close.” Toby inquires carefully.

Leo grumbles and Mia speaks for him.

“Yes, Toby, they were very close. Leo is upset because she turned around and did what he did to her eight months ago.”

The Hawkins’ are puzzled for a moment, but not for long.

“You left her?” Sophie whispers.

“We all did. We thought it was safer to split up.” Max confesses.

Sophie cries out, “You don’t leave family behind!”

Niska goes over to her and attempts to calm the young girl down. Niska sits down and Sophie crawls into her lap.

“I can’t imagine what the poor girl has gone through, all alone.” Laura says out loud.

Mattie rests her head on her mother’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Aren’t we going to go after her?” Joe asks the question that was on everyone’s mind.

All at once everyone talks. Mattie takes Elsie’s side and so does Niska. Laura, Sophie, and Mia oppose.

“We have to go after her, we can’t leave her so easily as last time.” Leo announces.

Mattie grumbles, but listens in on the plan well into the night.


	11. Ten: Part two

I dream about the first month I was here. I went hiking everyday and sometimes went camping, as long as I was out of this new house. At least in nature I was somewhere familiar, something kind of like home. I would pass camp sites full of laughter and happiness and scowl, _enjoy it while it lasts_.

The second month I would spend one day at the house and spend the rest outside. The cold forced me back inside. I woke up one day and cleaned around the house. I discovered the books in the library and learned how to use the mobile phone and laptop that I found on the desk in the library.

I will never call this place a home, no matter how familiar it becomes with me, _never_.

Third person's pov

Aided by multiple batches of coffee and several pieces of Laura's pumpkin bread, the Elsters and the Hawkins finally came up with a plan to get Elsie back to them. It was the early hours, everyone else was asleep, but Leo couldn't.

He paced. It's not something he does, but at the moment he was wearing a spot on the kitchen floor. His fingers were pressed to twitching lips as he replayed memories of her in his mind. _That_ he did as often as he took a breath.

He naturally starts at the beginning, _when he spots her across the street on the opposite sidewalk. He sees her tear stained cheeks and damp eyes in the cafe when they first met. How her face delicately crumples in confusion as he told her there was only one other person to feed._

By the time he had reached the winter clothing trip in his collection of memories, Laura shuffles into the room and sets about to make a pot of coffee in her french press.

"Did you get any sleep?" Laura asks as her dark coffee brews.

Leo shakes his head and Laura sighs. His eyes snap to hers.

"At least try a nap, you wouldn't want to fall asleep when we are trying to find her." Laura explains in a calm voice.

Leo grumbles and lays on the extra couch. He replays the memory of her in his arms, happy and their bare skin pressed flush together. Leo falls asleep counting her dark eyelashes.

Mattie is the second one up that morning. She quickly throws on her clothes before going downstairs. She grips her backpack and shoves Elsie's clothes from yesterday.

The group is on a tight schedule today. They are catching the first ferry of the day, which departs at 6:30. It is five in the morning right now.

Joe comes in the front door when Toby steps into the kitchen. Mia comes in carrying a bleary eyed Sophie. She sets her down gently and Sophie starts nibbling on her breakfast.

By half past five, everyone is up and ready to go. The thick determination in the cool summer air can't be missed as they pile into the family car and pull out of the driveway.

ELSIE'S POV   
  


I groan when I wake up on the floor in front of the fireplace. I wince as I recognize the crick in my neck for the first time. As I wearily climb to my feet, my stomach aches for food. I ignore the kitchen and head up to the tower where the bedroom is, and more importantly, the hot shower.

My fingers circle the knot of tight muscles in my neck as water massages my back. I whimper in pain as I push harder, coaxing the knot undone. I sigh as the pain fades and I stand in the hypnotic noise of the water lost in thought.

_It's the first morning in my cabin. For once, I feel happy since my aunt's death. I feel hope, security, positive feelings. I'm thinking about building a hen house for some chickens that lay eggs. I'm thinking about four. By myself in this cabin, I let jazz soak into the fresh walls as I put things in proper order._

_I make a list of things I need, like an air conditioner and material for a coop. Sweat beads on my exposed collarbones, and I collapse on my bed after a truly wonderful day._

I gasp for breath as I come back to the present. So much has changed since then. In my mind the cabin is in the distant mountain range and Leo is waiting for me, still asleep. Max and Mia are downstairs charging and the cabin is quiet.

I shut the water off and step out of the shower. I quickly dry off and get dressed. I toss Mattie's clothes in the wash along with the towels I used earlier and some more dirty clothes.

The sun is barely peeking in the sky, so it must be before 6 am. I pack a light backpack fit for hiking and pull on my sturdy brown hiking boots. I look outside and sigh. It's starting to rain, but it isn't heavy. One thing I leaned about this new place and its weather is that rain always turns heavy. That won't stop me though. I flip the hood of my pine green windbreaker and lock the front door behind me. 

I take a deep breath and let the rain saturated air enter my lungs. My exhaled breath comes in a little cloud and I start moving towards the mountain that looms behind the house.

As I start up the gradual slope at the base, I let my body take over and I recount the events in the past two days. I left Ireland, met the Hawkins, saw Max's smile, cried while Mia held me, slapped Leo, bought a bike, and I left them all the next morning. That was yesterday.

My legs are burning as I start to sprint and I break into my favorite clearing. It reminds me of a spot back home in a way.

Dark stone walls race towards the sky on either side of me and get closer as I squeeze between the two. The clouds have blocked the sun, so it still looks like twilight, which is my favorite time of day. I now stand before a ledge jutting out about ten feet above the clear lake before me. Rain ripples on the surface of the water. A deer dips it's tongue into the water from the fringe of pine trees. I store my backpack in the nook I found when I first discovered this place and start to strip quickly so my clothes aren't wet from the still sprinkling rain.

Clad in only a bra and underwear, I press the tips of my fingers in a point above my head and dive off of the ledge into the water below. The harsh temperature of the water clears my mind from the murkiness like the fog shrouding the mountain I'm currently on. I stay under until my lungs start to burn and I surface.

I tip my head back and the sprinkle has turned into fat rain drops. Thunder booms distantly and I go back under. _It's nice_ , I think as all I can hear and focus on is my pulsing heartbeat. The sound of my heart beating in my ears and seeing Leo's face crumple in a pure state of euphoria above me makes me claw to the surface for air.

I slap the water in anger. _Damn him._ I swim until I hear thunder directly over me. I slice through the water and climb the ladder back to my clothes.

My stomach grumbles and I scarf down a breakfast sandwich I threw together in a hurry to leave. I groan quietly as I stretch, ready to go back down. Unlike the hike up, I take my time going down. It's not like anyone is waiting for me down there. No one ever is.

THIRD POV

Laura stands with her back to her family, lost in thought as she stares out at the stormy sea waves, a cold, harsh grey. She wonders how hard and lonely Elsie's life was...is. In the waves she sees her mother's scowling face and turns away.

The Elsters and Hawkins have a blanket thrown over their laps as they huddle together. Max has given Sophie his jacket and Laura smiles at how big it looks on her small form. Niska is sitting beside her. Mia and Mattie are talking, and based on Mia's smile and exaggerated hand gestures it must be a good story. Leo sits beside them.

Leo's eyes are glazed over in thought and his eyes match the color of the waves. Laura can see his fingers twitching underneath the blanket. Toby and Joe are walking around ferry. Laura gets under the blanket and turns to Leo. She opens her mouth to speak to him when they all hear a scream.

Her eyes find Joe and he makes his way with Toby towards the rest of the group. Laura discovers why someone screamed. A synth had "woken up". It, _she_ , had short brown hair and was dressed in the new red synth uniform. Her dark blue eyes were wild, shocked. 

Laura knew it was hard for the Elsters to watch, because so many who had woken up were hunted, _killed_ , before they ever tasted of life.

Mattie turns away from the scene, as a uniformed and heavily armed member of the PMSA, Persona Malfunctioning Synthetic Appliances task force aims and fires at the synth. She cries out and flails on the ground before going still. 

PMSA shortly came into the world after the first three cases of conscious synths surfaced. The first conscious synth was right here in England. The second was in the United States, and the third was in Russia.

She has seen one too many. Mattie remembers the day when one of the school synths had woken up. Mattie and Toby was in the cafeteria when one of the cleaning synths had dropped the mop handle and looked around, suddenly aware of it's surroundings. It was like watching a baby deer stand up on it's shaky legs. He was never seen again. Toby was quiet in his room that night and skipped dinner.

Mia slips her hand into Mattie's curled one for comfort and empathy. She didn't like it either, her kind being massacred in front of her and unable to do anything to stop it. Soon the ferry docks and they leave the blanket on the bench. Mia gives the cabbie directions to Elsie's house. Leo hopes he isn't too late.

ELSIE'S POV   
  


I let the door swing open and stand outside. I always do this, coming back to this place. It doesn't feel like anything sentimental to my life, just a temporary place until I go somewhere else. I stand in the rain for a few more seconds before stepping inside, closing the door, and peeling off my rain drenched clothes. I wrap the worn plaid housecoat tight around my naked body and go to the living room.

I grab some kindle and a small log for the fireplace. Once the fire grows I collect the wet clothing and toss it in the washer. I pull on some clothes and socks before padding into the library where I left the mobile phone.

I sit down at the desk and stare at the black screen. I drum my fingers before holding down the lock button and watching it light up. Half of me expected a flurry of text messages from Mattie, but there were none. I sigh and shuffle the music. I turn the volume all the way up before abandoning it for the kitchen. The oven reads 11:34, time for lunch. I open the fridge and take out the container of spaghetti. I made a big batch a few days ago. As the microwave beeps when it is done, the music lowers for a second or two before resuming.

Someone has sent me a text message. I smile as I see who it is from. This is the first time Lily has contacted me. I'm not sure how she got my number, but something tells me a certain female synth gave it to her.

My breath hitches in my throat as I open the message. The first one is the coop. Four new chickens are in the small enclosure, standing in a short sea of emerald, looking for bugs to eat. The next several pictures are inside the cabin, how she hasn't changed it. She is sleeping in the guest bedroom and that makes me feel something I can't describe. The picture she gave me before I let must have been a copy since the same picture is in a frame on the mantle in the living room. She took a picture of the sunrise with the cabin and the last picture is a "selfie" with the Strong Current in the background. It's early morning.

Under the last photo was a lengthy text message. My vision blurs with tears as I read the last line.

"Remember you can come back anytime you want. I will always welcome you home."

My shoulders shake as tears well in my eyes. The music still plays as I cry for myself, my late parents, my late aunt, and for the cabin I abruptly abandoned. I have to go back.

I open the laptop and search for the first flight to leave Ireland. It takes me a few minutes to find one and I buy the tickets. With the music still blaring and the fire crackling, I pack my duffle and set it by the front door.

I'm crouched in front of the fire place to extinguish the fire when a knock makes my head snap to the door. I see the top of the auburn hair I met two days ago and my blood feels as cold as the mountain lake I swam in earlier.

I stand up as Laura knocks again. I turn the knob and slowly open the door.

"You're here! Hooray!" Sophie exclaims beside Max, almost swallowed in his jacket on her. 

Laura and Mia stand equal in the front with matching expressions. Somewhere between worry and love and relief. Niska stands gloomy to the side like always, Mattie has a puzzled expression, Toby and Joe look annoyed about the heavy rain, Max looks happy to see me, and I can't see Leo but I know he is here.

I wait a few seconds before standing to the side and letting them in. I place two logs and kindle to start the fire again and go into the kitchen to make some hot drinks for my guests.

My back is to the doorway as I stare at the curtain of water, lost in thought.

"Why did you leave." Leo asks.

"Why did you." I throw back at him.

I don't turn around when I hear his tentative footsteps come closer. I thought my heart would be racing, but it is not. I am calm.

"Elsie." He whispers right behind me.

My eyes flutter shut on their own. As I move to turn around, my phone beeps.

It's an email notification about my flight, it's been rescheduled two hours later. Now that the Hawkins and Elsters are here, should I stay? Or should I go back home?

The tin kettle on the stove whistles that it is done. Leo moves out of the way as I pour the hot water into four of the seven mugs sitting on the counter. Toby comes in and helps me carry the mugs of tea out to most of the Hawkins. Mattie, Leo and I wait in the kitchen for the water to boil again.

Mattie nods to the backpack on the kitchen table.

"Your clothes are in there." She says to me.

"Yours are in the dryer, let me go and check to see if they are done now. Excuse me." I tell the duo before leaving the kitchen.

Leo follows me, trails behind me like a kicked puppy.

"Elsie..." He starts.

I slam the lid of the dryer as I pile Mattie's clothes on top.

I blurt out, "You leave me in the dark, not one shred of contact from you for eight damn months. But by pure chance we run into each other. How am I suppose to act around you? I thought you were dead!"

His face slips into a scowl but crumples to desperation at the last second.   
  


"I did it to protect you," he raises a hand for silence when I open my mouth to speak, "and now I'm back and I'm never letting you out of my sights again. I love you Elsie. I always have and I will wait until you are ready to start again with me."

I take the pile of clothes in my arms and start to walk out. At the last second I turn on my heel and drop the pile of clothes to push Leo up against the wall and crash my lips harshly against his. I grip the soft material of the shirt he is wearing in trembling fists, pulling him closer. His hands soon grip my waist hard enough to leave bruises.

He groans softly before angling his head to deepen the kiss. He swipes his tongue across my bottom lip as the kiss translates all of the feelings that words can't; all of the tension, the desire, the hunger, the possessiveness, the urgency.

The next thing I know I am pushed against the wall. I unclench my fists and rake my nails down his chest as he grinds his hips against mine. Our tongues dance as my hands start to fiddle with his belt to tease him. My head tilts back against the wall as his lips drag down my neck. I faintly hear the kettle screaming with steam in the kitchen. He knows that if he marks my neck the others would know, so he hooks his thumb under the collar of my shirt and kisses a spot near the base of my neck. I gasp as he bites and sucks a harsh mark on the spot. One of my hands slide under his shirt and I dig my nails into his hip. I roll my hips back against his, creating a rhythm that has us both moaning.

I barely hear the footsteps over the soft moans and my heart pulsing in my ears, so I break away in time to gather Mattie's clothes in my arms as she walks in. I'm sure that if we had more time, the make out session would have turned into something more. We trade bundles of clothes and I walk past the others to stuff the clothes into the duffle.

I go back into the kitchen and make the rest of the tea. Mattie and Leo follow me into the living room, where the quiet chatter mingles with the crackling fire. Niska keeps her attention on the window.

I settle by the mantle, leaning against it with my mug of tea cradled in my hands.

"This isn't only about the clothes, is it?" I assume to the group in front of me.

The mark that Leo gave me burns as everyone looks at me.

"Why did you leave?" Sophie asks in a gentle voice.

"You didn't have to leave, you know, you're welcome in our home." Joe adds hastily.

My eyes find the rug in front of me interesting as I try to come up with an explanation on why I left. 

"Elsie?" Mia brings my gaze back to her.

"I was scared alright! I was overwhelmed when you all showed up at the house, it had been such a long time. I thought that if I left first, I technically didn't lose you again. If I went first this time, it wouldn't hurt as much. I learned that it doesn't matter the order, it hurts all the same." I finish my speech by looking down at my still full mug. 

I take a big drink of it and don't look at the others, I can't stand to see their reactions, their faces full of pity. I look at Niska, whose neutral face helps me form the mask on mine. 

Toby addresses the other elephant in the room, the nondescript black one by the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"A friend sent me some pictures of my cabin. I built it all by myself and had to leave it. The pictures make me want to go home. But right now, I don't know what home is anymore, if it's even a place." I glance at Leo when I say this. 

"It's not wise to go back. What if they had taken your friend's phone to lure you back and kill you?" Niska injects.

I bite my lip in thought because she has a good point. 

"I would go back anyway. Some part of me is still in the cabin by the stream. Plus, it has been eight months. Surely they have given up looking for me there." I reason with Niska.

Laura shakes her head, "They still will be. Hobbs and his men are always watching and listening." 

Mattie wraps an arm around her mother's shoulders in comfort. I look at Joe who nods and confirms my suspicions that what she is saying is true.

"When does your flight leave?" Max asks. 

"Around five-thirty." I tell him.

"We still have time." Leo says.

"Time for what?" I ask.

"Time to convince you." Laura answers.

I scoff and take the empty seat by the door between Toby and Niska. 

"Elsie, we know how much the cabin means to you, but we also know how much we mean to you as well. You've been on your own for so long, it's time to have others in your life. No one deserves to be alone. We won't stop you from going, we want you here because we care about you and love you. The reason we left you at the airport was to protect you. There wasn't a day that went by where you didn't cross our minds. Max saw chickens about a month after we left and started crying. Hell, we all did. We missed you, and we are so glad we found you again. Now that we are all back together, we won't leave you again. We promise." Mia explains.

She knows how much she means to me, practically family. 

With tears in my eyes I say, "I have to go back. I need to see it at least one last time on my terms."

"I'll go with you." Leo says, towards me.

I look at him with a hard stare.

"I said I wouldn't let you go again." He grumbles.

"Do you know how long you are staying?" Joe asks.

I wring my hands in my lap, "I think a few weeks after what Mia said."

Mia smiles at me and I shoot her a quick smile back.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm worn out." Toby confesses suddenly.

We all laugh in the moment and I single out Leo's laugh with a full smile and light eyes. It makes me forget about my anger towards him and the sadness in my heart disappears for a moment. 

Hours later we stand in front of the cabin. Lily met us in town at the diner for an early breakfast and drove us out here. We stand on the front porch and I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I'm home. 

I yelp in surprise as Leo scoops me up and takes me inside the cabin. I laugh as he bounds up the stairs and carries me to my room, our room, and closes the door behind him.

After dinner, I set the glass of wine down in front of Leo as he stares at his laptop, the dim light contrasting the purple bruises on his pale neck. 

He laughs suddenly and shouts. 

"What is it Leo?" I ask as he twirls me around in the middle of the kitchen.

"I found a way to cure Fred. We can all be together now." Leo rushes out.

I sigh and look around the cabin, until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me along the journey of this fanfiction. It was nice to write for another fandom, one that I care so much about. I left the ending as it is in case I want to write a sequel. Would you guys want a sequel? I love you all, and thank you so much for 100 reads!
> 
> S.Hayes


	12. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a playlist for the chapters, hope you all enjoy it 
> 
> S.Hayes

**One** -

All the trees in the field will clap their hands by Sufjan Stevens

 **Two** -

Sound and Color by Alabama Shakes

 **Three** -

Rise to the Sun by Alabama Shakes

 **Four** -

Shiver by Coldplay

Long Long Time by Bing Crosby

 **Five** -

Cheek to Cheek by Fitzgerald and Armstrong

IDFC by Blackbear

 **Six** -

Let Go by Ark Patrol

Emune Salami Rose

 **Seven** -

Sparks by Coldplay

Say My Name/ Cry me a River NBHD

 **Eight** -

Body Gold (Louis the Child Remix) Oh Wonder

Greetings from California by NBHD

 **Nine** -

If I believe you the 1975

Seven Swans by Sufjan Stevens

 **Ten P1** -

I hate you I love you gnash

Somebody else by 1975

 **Ten P2** -

Alt-J Breezeblocks (Kadugodi remix)

FFYL tarro remix by Quinn XXCII


End file.
